


The Only Time Lilo Ever Told Nani She Was Cool

by Missy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Family, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani is too sick to deal with this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time Lilo Ever Told Nani She Was Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



Nani slowly squirmed her way under the covers and pulled her blanket high over her head. This weak attempt at blocking out the incredible crashing noises coming out of the kitchen did absolutely nothing to block the noise but at least it put a barrier between her and the clatter in the kitchen.

“Jumba!” she yelled, muffling a cough the effort yelling took pulled from her lungs.

A dark, blobby head peaked around the corner. “What is it? Do your head holes need a draining?”

Nani peered up at him. “I have no idea what you mean, and I don’t want to figure it out. What’s going on?”

Jumba . “Eh, Little Girl and 626 are making you breakfast.”

“YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!” Yelled Lilo, trundling through the open door, a stack of pancakes piled on a tall and cracked plate. Nani could barely see her sister’s face for the height of the stack. Beside it was a bowl of what appeared to be oatmeal and a globby glass of bright orange juice.

“Lilo, I’m not very hungry right now.”

“But Stitch says you need nutrients!” said Lilio, as if that settled the question perfectly. The blue alien skittered in behind the girl, eventually perching right beside Nani on her bedstand. He chattered something encouraging as she lifted a spoon to her lips. 

“Ugh,” she remarked, “what did you put in this?”

“It’s oatmeal with orange juice,” Lilo said happily.

“You’re not supposed to put the orange juice in the oatmeal,” Nani moaned.

Lilo tilted her head in confusion. “But that’s what Pleakley said we should do!”

“Oh, don’t mind me!” Pleakley said from the kitchen. “I’m just trying to clean up this TOTAL DISASTER!”

Jumba intervened quickly. “Pleakley and I will clean the kitchen! You will rest,” Jumba said. “And you will not yell at small girl, because her heart is in the right place.”

Nani popped an eye open. Lilo did look a little distressed. “Come here,” she ordered, and when Lilo did she gave the girl a weak hug. “Thank you. Now go help your uncles.”

“Come on, Stitch,” Lilo said. “Maybe Jumba will let me put my hand under his microscope so we can see all of Nani’s cool-looking germs wiggling around!”

Nani moaned and let herself fall into a fevered sleep. 

That was the only time she’d ever heard her sister call her cool.


End file.
